


Red

by cake_slayer



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cake_slayer/pseuds/cake_slayer





	1. Little Red Chapter 1

It was a calm fall morning much like many others... that was probably why I never expected it.

I awoke as usual, the gentle gleam of sunlight had yet to touch the land and my sheets were cold. I turned to the window and attempted to make myself smaller as to retain more warmth. Not long after I accepted the fact, that leaving my bed would be an impossible feat, I heard a caring knock on my door. I looked towards the door and answered, "yes?"  
A familiar voice replied with a whine from the door, "Red are you awake? I am making breakfast."  
"Yes, I am awake mom, thank you. I will get up right now." I had turned to my mother, and smiled faintly.  
"It is cold this morning, so I warmed your hood by the fire." My mother moved gracefully across the room and placed my favorite cloak on the side of the bed. "Put it on before it cools." She said as she sent me a knowing smile, before drifting out of the room with another whine from the door.  
Once she was gone I eagerly lifted myself from my bed and slipped into my clothes before putting on my cloak. Still warm. I put on my tights and dress before sliding to the kitchen in my slippers. I live in a small cottage at the edge of the village with my mother. My mother makes a living baking breads in the village not far from us. Without fail she wakes, much before the sun rises, and goes to the village in her wagon to a small bakery of her own. My father passed away only a year after I was born, leaving the burden of working and raising a child to her. As to help lessen the burden my grandmother moved in with us. Each day my mother would wake much before we would, go to the bakery, and stay there until the sun started to set. Sometimes my grandmother would take me to visit in the afternoon, I would stand by the counter and say 'thank you' and 'welcome' to the customers. That was until half a year ago, on my 7th birthday I begged my mother to let me help her in the bakery. My mother agreed to let me help, and my grandmother said she 'can't be the odd-man-out, so she has to help too'. We usually go to the village together in the same wagon, but recently we have started going in two separate wagons (sparingly, around once a week) and on those days my mother has me restock on ingredients towards the end of the day. I have my own horse and wagon specifically for this purpose, my horse's name is Will, I named him after my father William.  
I saw my grandmother, helping to set the table with my mother. My grandmother is a stern, independent, and bright woman, I assume she became like this after living alone in the woods for so long. My grandfather had passed away much time before I was born, she doesn't talk about him...ever I find it a bit strange actually. My mother looks gentle and has a naturally small frame, but when you look into her eyes, you see a balanced and strong woman, probably from losing her husband and raising me on her own.  
Once I was in sight of my mother she smiled and greeted me, "good morning."  
At hearing the greeting my grandmother turned to look at me before giving me constructive criticism, "Red. If you truly wish to help care for the bakery you must wake up on your own." Mother says she criticizes me because she favors me, it is her way of showing affection. I do not quite understand, but mother says I will understand in time.  
"Yes grandmother, thank you. Good morning." I replied with respect.  
"Red come sit and eat. We must get going soon," my mother said.  
"Yes Red come quickly, do not doddle, or you will only run us late, remember helping at the bakery was your idea." My grandmother ordered as I made my way to my seat.  
"Mother do not be so harsh on her, you both are already quite a big help, I do not know where I would be without you. Especially without my little helper," My mother said sweetly before smiling in my direction.  
With that we all ate quickly and went to the wagons after tidying up. The sun had still yet to rise and the wind was cold, so I raised my hood above my head, as to shield my ears from the cold. Then I went to attach my horse, to my wagon and then we were all on our way to the bakery.

As usual my grandmother went into the bakery, while my mother and I took the horses to the back. The usual routine when my mother and I go back grandmother will already have the ingredients out and the fire going, she will comment on how the lumber is low if my mother and I don't brink some wood back in for the bread. Then we will all start baking, and once we have made a good amount of bread my mother will send me to open the shop, and my grandmother will tend to the counter. We will sell bread until the sun comes low or until the stock is out. When my mother sees the day will be finished soon she checks our ingredients and if we need anything she sends me out in the smaller wagon, my wagon, with money to go buy ingredients. By the time I get back the bakery is closed and the kitchen almost clean. Then we all go home together.  
Today the day was the same as usual, with one exception, mother was not at the store when I got back. Grandmother told me she went ahead to make dinner, "She said something about celebrating your 6th month helping at the bakery, by making a 'grand dinner'. Anyways help me finish tidying up so we can get going."  
So my grandmother and I cleaned up, locked the bakery and went home in my wagon. When we arrived home, we both knew something was wrong, because my mother had not put the wagon or her horse, Equitem [I call him rider], away. In fact he was waiting anxiously in front of the house. My grandmother got off first and looked at me with a worried look, "I want you to wait here Red, can you do that?" I nodded, "good girl." I watched my grandmother walk to the house, I noticed something was wrong but not being able to sit still I began to unhook Will from the wagon. I paused just having barely finished releasing Will, when I heard a shouting from inside. I ran over to the house, the door was open and my grandmother was running out of the house [despite being my grandmother she was quite young for both my mother and grandmother had children at a young age]. She grabbed my shoulder and pushed my quickly and roughly backwards, "Do not look Red! Do not look! Run! Get in the wagon!"  
I listened to my grandmother to run but not before my eyes spotted a body lying naked and red on the floor. My eyes widened and I ran with my grandmother to the wagon, men's voices drawing near from inside the house, "but what about mom?" She tossed me in the wagon not replying as she expertly strapped Will to the wagon. "But what about mom!?" Again she did not answer as she jumped into the front seat of the wagon and violently struck the horses to move. "Grandmother what about-" I was cut off midsentence when smoke started to leak out the doorway of the house. A group of men fled from the house shouting "fire" and cursing when they saw us escaping to a road leading opposite of the village.  
My grandmother hugged me, I looked at her and found to my amazement there were tears flying down her cheeks. I turned back to the cottage that held all of my precious memories, all the love I received, and worst of all my mother. It was engulfed in flames now. I wanted to run to the house, I wanted my mother's arms to comfort me, but they did not appear like they usually did when I called out for my mother in a vulnerable voice, "mom...?" I was silent for a moment longer, the tears welling up in my eyes before I broke in my grandmother's arms. She held me as I tried to run to the flames, please just one more time. I want to see her. I need to see her smiling face filled with love just one more time.  
My grandmother did not let go and my strength soon fled with the one thing I loved most. So I cried until sleep took pity upon my pathetic state and drew me to a land of happier times.


	2. Chapter 2 We Arrive

It has already been 2 days and 3 nights since we fled the village. During this time I have been switching control of the reins with grandmother, and I am pleased to say I have improved greatly in controlling the horses. We had come far, passing villages, stopping to buy necessities like water, food, and blankets. Yet I could not seem to enjoy the journey no matter how hard I tried. Losing my mother is still much too recent and a melancholy air hovers around me.  
Grandmother was sleeping so I was holding the reins again. Of course I do not mind, as I said earlier, I have grown comfortable with having them in my hands. However something seemed different, I had taken us through a few forests already but, this time... I felt like I was being watched, and I heard constantly rustling as if it was matching pace with ours. I wonder if there are wolves. Grandmother had always warned me not to go into the woods at night, because there are wolves, “cunning, deceiving, and strong” she would say. Could they be surrounding us now? I urged the horses to increase in speed. It was tough for Will to keep up with Rider, seeing he was younger, but I did not want to risk anything.  
This forest road is long, how much longer will we stay in the forest? The rustling is still there. It is not coming closer but, it is still constant. I am also a bit worried I might have taken the wrong turn somewhere, in my panic; I should wake up Grandmother.  
“Grandmother...Grandmother wake up.” She stirred slightly before lifting herself to look at me.  
“Huh? What’s wrong?”  
“The trail took us deep into the forest...are we going the right way?”  
“Oh. Let me see. Yes. Yes, this is the right way. We are almost there, I will take over from here.”  
Grandmother took hold of the reins. Should I tell her about the rustling and the chills I’ve been getting? Is it all in my head? No, I am not even sure if they are really there, it will be the dark of the night scaring me into hearing things that are not there.  
Not much time had passed when a large, yet simple, cottage came into view. It seemed as if it was hiding from people, left untouched for an extended amount of time.  
“We are here.” My grandmother took the wagon and horses to the back stables. They looked stables were worn but were well-built and large.  
“Grandmother. What is this place?”  
“Our old house. This is where I lived with your mother, and your grandfather, before he passed away. This is also where your mother met your father.”  
“Really? This is where it all happened?” I had heard close to nothing about my grandfather and father.  
“Yes now help me put the horses away.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
The inside of the house was spacious and simply decorated, yet it had an expensive feel to it. All the furniture was covered in white cloth, and a layer of dust lined the floor.    
I took a moment to stand at the entrance and simply stare at the house from the entry room. It was unreal, never before had I seen a house so large, let alone go inside, it was like a castle. My grandmother came to stand next to me after locking the front doors.  
“It needs dusting.”  
“...it is lovely, like your own castle.”  
My grandmother’s expression softened for a moment when she replied, “of course it is. Your mother, grandfather, and I designed it, we even helped build it.”  
The two of us stood in silence a few moments longer, she seemed to have started to lose herself in thought.  
“Well then, let us go to bed. We both could use a break. The sheets in this place need washing, so we will have to use the sheets from our journey. I hope you do not mind sharing a bed for tonight, the bed is large so it should not be too much of a problem.”  
I did not say it but, I was glad we would be sharing a bed tonight; I missed my mother immensely, and my grandmother has never been the comforting type.  
“Help me take the things upstairs to the room.”  
“Yes grandmother.”  
“At least we don’t have too much to take up. Follow me.”  
I followed my grandmother up the stairs. It was very very dark, and I would be lying if I said I was not scared. I was surprised at how my grandmother knew exactly where she was going when it was so dark. I could barely see her figure in front of me.  
My grandmother led me to a large room with a very large bed. This room was not as dark as the hallway, for it had large glass windows and a glass door leading to the balcony which allowed moonlight to sift in. We both readied the bed and climbed in. We did not bother with the small details, as we were both sore and tired from our journey, emotionally and physically.  
I lied in the large bed staring at the ceiling before rolling onto my side to stare at the moon and trees through the glass. After some time I heard my grandmother’s breathing fall into a steady rhythm of sleep. I could not sleep however, I began to remember all the times I could not sleep in the night and climbed into my mother’s bed. Her warm and tired welcome as she turned and wrapped her arms around me, not needing to ask why I was there. She always had a way of knowing what I needed and wanted. Knowing that I would not ever feel her embrace again made the room colder than it was. Pain welled up in my chest. I stood and tiptoed to the glass doors. I opened them and stood outside on the balcony, staring out at the forest and moon. I felt so alone.  
Then a chill came over me. Not the kind you get when you are cold, the kind you get when you are unsettled. I scanned the area. Could it simply be because of all the warnings I had heard about the forest at night when I was younger? All the stories of little girls going missing because they did not listen to their elders? Or was it something else? I heard a rustle of leaves. This is starting to make me nervous. So I convinced myself it was simply the wind and willed myself off the balcony, and back into the room. I closed the glass doors and climbed back into bed.  
There I continued to lay awake, wishing for my mother. Until, I’m not sure how, but I felt her. I somehow knew she was there. The memory of her holding me as we slept was more vivid than ever. A tear rolled onto my cheek and I closed my eyes. Falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Dangerous Wolf

There was the faint sound of chirping in the distance and a ray of sunshine on my face, urging me to wake up. I opened my eyes slowly allowing the sleep to fade from them. I looked around the room and sighed. Grandmother isn’t here, she must be somewhere around the house. Why is it so cold…  
I wrenched myself out from under the covers, dressed, and made the bed. I should probably look for grandmother. I turned to the door and saw something peculiar on the floor. A piece of paper? I went to pick it up.

I have gone out to the nearest village to pick up a few things we will need. Start uncovering the furniture and cleaning the floors. I trust you can clean on your own. You will find what you need in the room across from the one you are in now. Remember to avoid interaction with anyone in the forest. I will be back soon.  
-Grandmother

I put the note on the bed and went to the room across from the one I was in now. It had many windows and was cluttered with random items yet empty feeling at the same time. I grabbed all the things I believed I would need and got to work. I opened the doors and windows first and set to uncovering the furniture. Everything was beautiful yet worn. Dust sifted around the rooms with each sheet removed. After I uncovered all the sheets, I set a clothesline outside and grabbed a bucket. I need a well or a river. There must be one nearby. I closed my eyes, stood still, and held my breath, I listened for water. As I did I remembered the distant sound of the river my mother used to tell me to listen for when I was lost. Tears began to prick my eyes again, as I heard the faint sound of water. I stopped holding my breath and wiped my dampening eyes. I kept my eyes closed and smiled not wanting to end the memory of my mother.  
Until the rustle of the bushes to my right shattered the silence. My eyes shot open and I clutched the skirt of my dress. I faced the source of the sound and stood very still straining for any other kind of sound. It couldn’t have been my imagination, I know what I heard. I started to inch towards the brush, where the sound originated. As I got closer I saw two green-blue eyes camouflaged in the bush. Someone or something is watching me. I looked around and grabbed a nearby rock.  
“You better come out now! Or I’ll hit you!” I shouted my voice a bit unsteady.  
I heard a shift in the bushes and I gasped. Then I saw it. It was a wolf?! But it was small. Was it a baby? I’ll just slowly retreat back to the house and close the door. And of course, after taking only one step I stumbled and fell. There goes my plan, I was about to push myself up and sprint when the wolf jumped out of the bushes and ran at me. I brought my hands to my face and the wolf pounced, landing on top of me.  
I was a frozen shaking ball of fear. I waited for the wolf to sink its teeth into me, but nothing happened. I slowly moved my arms, peering at the pup. It was not attacking me, rather it seemed that it wanted to play. I exhaled deeply and pushed the pup off of me. I then sat up and looked at the wolf, “you are pretty friendly. For a wolf.” I reached out and touched the wolf’s head, and patted it lightly.  
I smiled and stood up, “sadly I don’t have time to play with you. I have to find a river.”  
The puppy then yipped at me and started tugging my skirt.  
“I already said I do not have time to play with you.” So I closed my eyes, held my breath, and tried to listen for the river. I could not hear anything however because the sound of panting was ever prominent.  
I got frustrated, “stop breathing!! ...oh. Nevermind. Just,” I sighed, “what do you want?”  
The dog spun in a small circle and nipped at my shoes before running a little further off towards the forest. I guess they want me to follow them?  
So I followed it for a while and right when I was about to reach the peak of my patience, I found myself in front of a small river. This does not seem to be any regular wolf pup.  
Either way I appreciate the help. So I bent over a bit to pet the wolf pup. It seemed shocked at first but soon it was leaning against my hand and I was scratching its ear. I chuckled and stopped to grab my bucket and fill it with water. It was heavier than I had expected. I started walking back with the bucket taking frequent breaks. How can water be so heavy?  
After what felt like an eternity I got back to the house and poured the water into a basin and began washing the sheets. It didn’t take long and I had the company of the young wolf pup to keep me from getting bored and despite him not replying in my one-sided conversation I felt as if he was listening. Then I moved to sweeping which was a bit of a bummer since I wasn’t sure if he was allowed in the house. So I continued to talk to the pup despite not being able to see him.  
“And that is the story of the time Will almost broke both our legs.” I came outside to the door and swept all the dirt out of the house just in time to see my grandmother coming home.  
“Grandmother!” I called out and waved. “Look at this!” I motioned to the wolf pup.  
She yelled at me, “Red get away from it!” I was startled by her reaction and even more so when I saw her grab a large gun from the wagon and point it at the wolf pup. I don’t know if I ever mentioned this but my grandmother has great aim, or so I’ve heard.  
“Grandmother no!” I put myself in front of the puppy, “you can’t! He is friendly!”  
“Red none of those are friendly. They will betray you when you aren’t looking. Get away from it before you get hurt!”  
“No!”  
“Red! I am telling you to get away from him do you hear me?” She jumped down from the wagon.  
“I heard you, but letting you kill him would be wrong!” I turned to the wolf pup and pushed it away whispering frantically, “run! Run into the forest!” Which he did. And just as fast my grandmother lifted the gun aimed and fired.  
My hands instantly went up to cover my mouth. I was about to run into the woods to check on him when I felt a strong arm grab my shoulder. My grandmother spun me around to face her and slapped me. I felt my cheek begin to burn and throb, and my eyes began to water.  
“Red! Open your eyes! That thing is not your friend! It is a wild animal! Your mother never disciplined you or taught you anything and that is why you are like this. Mark my words I will fix the problem with my own two hands.”  
I soon found it hard to breathe as the tears threatened to fall harder but I bit my lip and glared. My grandmother simply kept a hold on my arm and pulled me back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

From the moment I woke up, I’ve been in a lethargic daze. I haven’t been able to get myself to eat and although I diligently did my morning chores my mind was elsewhere. I’m worried about the wolf pup. She has been scolding me since I woke up for not being focused after mentioning something about lessons in math, reading, and some other stuff. I don’t care.  
“Red.”  
“...”  
“Red! You can’t keep acting like this.”  
“...I’m going to go check on Will.”  
“Red! I’m still talking to you! When is this disobedient behavior going to stop!”  
I do feel bad for ignoring grandmother but what she did was awful. I grabbed a brush and combed Will. I felt better keeping my mind occupied, plus the horses are the only company I have around here.  
Soon my grandmother came into the barn and stood awkwardly by the door before grabbing a brush and combing Rider alongside me.  
“Red. You know I love you.”  
“...”  
She sighed, “Red if the wolf was injured it probably already passed away. This is how the world works.” Hearing that the wolf might have died made my eyes begin to water. I looked away from her but could still feel her gaze on me. It’s my fault the wolf was injured. If I had just chased him away, everything would have been fine.  
“...alright. Red if you are really that worried then I will let you go search for the wolf, but you must take me with you.”  
I quickly turned towards her and wiped my eyes, “really?”  
“Yes. But if-,” I rushed over and hugged her. She tensed for a moment before giving my head a light pat.  
“Come on grandmother.” I turned to run out to the forest. I was eager to find him but had no idea where to go. So in a flurry, I ran blindly through the forest. I was already far from the house and running low on hope. My grandmother had proposed turning back and heading home numerous times now. I stopped and began wondering where else he might be, the only place that came to mind was the river. I rushed to the river praying he would be there.  
I frantically searched along the river but, I did not see him. Disheartened I stood and scanned the area for a moment more before turning to leave. And just as I was leaving, I heard a whimper. I spun around and went to inspect the bushes from which I heard the whimper and sure enough hidden away was an injured wolf pup.  
“There you are!” I exclaimed in relief, his ears twitched at the sound of my voice and he opened his eyes but, he did not move.  
My grandmother came to inspect the wolf, “he is very weak. He must have moved around after I shot him, he lost a lot of blood. Let's take him back to the house.” She reached down and picked up the wolf, despite his growls, and carried him back to the house.  
Once we arrived she took the wolf into my room and told me to follow with a blanket. She set him down and had me help her tend to the wound on his leg. Grandmother had me keep the wolf calm while she inspected the wound. She had shot the pup in the leg and after a lot of feeling around, she discovered his leg was broken. It looked extremely painful, the skin had been shot off and we could almost see inside the leg. Honestly, I didn’t look much. The pup seemed extremely dazed and although he whimpered every now and then he didn’t react much. So my grandmother disinfected the wound and made a painkiller for the wolf. Then she left him in my room and requested I keep an eye on him and call her if anything goes wrong.  
So I laid in my bed and watched the pup. He was whimpering in his sleep and a few tears fell from his cheek. I wondered if he was in pain but grandmother said the painkiller should have started working by now. I pulled my blankets and pillow off the bed and laid by the wolf. I gently stroked his fur and slowly the whimpering lessened. I don't understand why but being around him makes me feel calm, almost like when mom was still around. Soon his breathing calmed and the whimpering ceased, then we were both soundly sleeping.


End file.
